Art Boys
by Marlin Lette
Summary: Axel and Riku are friends at an art school. Yaoi. Smut. oneshot. AkuRiku


**WARNING-SMUT! YAOI.**

**Author's Notes-Gift-fic for a friend on Deviant. AkuRiku don't like don't read.**

Riku chewed on the end of his paintbrush as he stared at the half complete painting that was resting on the easel before him. He looked down at the pallet of colors in his hand, once again finding that he didn't have the right color. Pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed softly, debating on whether or not to try to mix the color or just give up for the night.

Riku turned when he heard a soft cough from behind him, his friend and roommate, Axel, stood behind him with a bottle of paint in his hand. "Mix this with that," he said pointing to the red and yellowish colours. The silver haired male nodded silently and took the paint from him. Setting the pallet down on the nearest table Riku mixed the colors Axel told him to with the other end of his paintbrush. Once he was finished he smiled softly at the color before him.

"Perfect," The silver haired male commented softly as he walked back over to his easel. Riku finished the basic colors for his painting and turned around only to find Axel sitting on a table.

"Thanks," Riku offered a small smile at his friend.

"Don't worry about it," Axel replied without a care as he watched Riku walk over to the sink. The younger male began washing his brush and pallet as Axel slid off the table. The redhead walked over to his painting, it was of a beach at sunrise it seemed. He had needed the color for the sun that was peeking over the water.

"Why do you always paint landscapes?" Axel asked turning to face Riku again.

"I don't always paint them... I just like them I guess." Riku shrugged as he wiped his wet hands off on his ripped, paint stained pants.

"This is Destiny Islands right?" Axel asked as he turned back to the mostly finished painting.

"Mm," Riku nodded coming to stand beside Axel, "I still have to add detail to the palm tree and to the raft."

"Yeah," Axel turned his gaze back to his friend.

The quiet male and he had met two years ago during Axel's sophomore year at the Kalm Art Institute. Riku had been even more quiet and he hadn't know anyone there. He was a freshmen so it was to be expected. Axel had taken to the male from the first day he met him. It was in his painting class and the young male couldn't seem to get the right color. Axel helped him. As he still did to this day.

After that class they learned that they had two other classes together as well. They had bonded almost instantly and after some time he got the younger male to open up. He learned a lot about him, like where he came from and other things like that. Last year they had requested to room together and they got it. Axel learned a lot more about his friend and Riku learned a lot about him as well. As the time passes Axel found himself more drawn to the man, than anyone else in his young life. At first Axel thought it was just acceptance that he'd been looking for...but now he knew it was more than that.

Currently Riku coughed and Axel looked up at his face sheepishly. He'd gotten lost in his train of thought and wound up staring at him.

"You know if you'd get to bed earlier then you wouldn't drift off so much," Riku lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Mm I just can't help but stare at you sometimes. You're just so damn captivating," Axel only half joked. Riku let a small smile slip onto his face as he flushed lightly.

"Do you want to go get some breakfast?" Riku asked suddenly changing the subject.

Axel glanced at the clock on the wall, it was almost 5 am. "Being that neither of us seem to sleep anymore? Sure."

Riku moved his painting to the back of the room the followed Axel outside. He fell into step along side him as they walked leisurely down the sidewalk.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Axel asked glancing over at him.

"Uh...I don't know...something breakfast related though. Do you have anything specific you desire?"

Axel's first thought was, you, but he squashed that and said instead, "As long as their's coffee I'm good."

"Okay," Riku said as they came across a small diner that was open this early. He looked over at Axel who shrugged and walked inside. The two friends seated themselves as they waited for the waitress to come to them.

"Hello," She greeted as them as she handed them their menus. "I'll be your waitress tonight, can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have a coffee, black two sugars," Axel said.

"Make it two," Riku said looking up from the menu. The woman nodded and walked away to get them their drinks.

After a few minutes she came back and handed them their coffee. The two men placed their orders and handed her the menus. After she walked away Riku took a tentative sip of his coffee. He glanced up at Axel who was doing the same thing.

"So why havent you been sleeping Axel?" Light concern laced his voice.

"...Hm...I'm not sure... why don't you ever sleep?"

"Uh... I guess I'm just stressed... I don't know really..." Riku glanced up at him to see Axel's gaze fixed intently on his cup.

"Yeah... I know what you mean. Hell I'm graduating this year. I don't know... I guess part of it is I miss waking up with someone, kind of miss the comfort of having someone there...but oh well fuck the sad, take the wonderful, I always say. "

"I'm working on it. But I get that along thing completely. Hell you know I sleep curled around my pillow at night..." Riku admitted with a light blush on his face.

"Yeah..." Finally their food came and the two "starving artists" dug into their breakfast. After about fifteen minutes they had cleaned their plates and drank two cups of coffee each. They split the cost without even discussing it.

The two walked outside into the early morning light. As they walked back to their dorm they shared for college Riku found his gaze being drawn to the redhead. With the way the light was Axel looked almost god like. His sun kissed skin appeared to be a golden color and his flaming hair shown in the light. Riku caught himself staring and mentally slapped himself. Sure the man was beautiful, he could have been a model if he wasn't so thin, but he was his friend. Axel glanced over at him and noticed Riku's light blush, but decided not to comment on it.

Finally they reached the dorm room and Axel unlocked the door. After discarding his shoes, Riku pulled off his shirt. Axel did the same, walking into that part of the room. Riku found his gaze lingering on his friend's golden, toned chest.

"Do you have classes tomorrow well later today?" Axel asked, not really noticing his friend's gaze.

"..Hm? Oh uh, no, it's Saturday, Axel," Riku kicked himself for wanting nothing more than to run his hands down Axel's smooth chest. To distract himself he pulled out his sketchbook and a pencil.

"Oh..." Axel sat down on his own bed, "What are you drawing?"

"I don't know yet...whatever comes to mind I guess..." Riku said as he began sketching. Axel nodded and leaned back in his bed content on watching Riku draw.

After a few minutes Riku stared in disbelief at his drawing. He groaned softly out of annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked as he stood up.

"N-nothing!" Riku answered a little too quickly and slammed his sketchbook shut. Now Axel was curious.

"Oh come on I bet I can help you," he said as he walked over to Riku.

"No it's fine," Riku knew he was blushing now.

"Aw come on Riku!" Axel sat down beside him.

"I've been working on human anatomy and shading... it's really nothing to be worried about..." No way was he going to let Axel see this drawing.

"Come on," Axel whined. Before the silver haired man could react the redhead stole the sketchbook. Riku yelled but gave up when Axel kept it out of his reach.

"Fine... b-but you can't laugh or something okay?" Riku pleaded.

"I wouldn't dream of it..." Axel opened the book and began thumbing through it. As Axel got closer to the drawing Riku got more and more nervous. Axel stopped to admire one of two hands interlaced, one was pale with a black hair tie on the wrist, while the other was more tan and the fingers were longer with a thick bracelete on the wrist. Axel glanced down at his own wrist, where the same bracelete was resting. The caption above the picture was "Fuck the sad, Take the wonderful." Axel smiled and turned to the next page. Had Riku not wanted to die before he did now.

The sketch was a partially shaded picture of him. In the drawing Axel was laying on his back, half naked with his arms folded beneath his head. A look of contentment on his face. Finally Axel looked over at Riku, who had his head buried in his hands. Axel smiled and shut the book, before he got off the bed.

Riku thought for certain that he was going to leave but to his surprise he felt Axel's weight on the bed again.

"Here," Axel said as he handed something to the silverette. Riku pulled his hands away from his face and seen what Axel was holding out to him. His sketchbook. The younger male looked at it for a moment before he took it in his hands and opened it.

After the first few typical art student drawings things changed. About the fourth drawing in was a beautiful colored version of Riku, curled around his pillow. He was asleep with his hair strewn about. Said male blushed horribly but flipped through a few more. The next was a graphite drawing of him standing with his arms wrapped around a taller figure. The other man was indeed Axel himself. His face was buried in Riku's long hair and his hand was holding the base of Riku's skull. The main focus of the piece was Riku though. The younger male blushed and looked up at his long time friend. A silent question in his eyes.

Axel smiled and placed his hand on the side of Riku's jaw, his long fingers resting in his hair. Riku shivered at the contact and let his eyes slip closed as Axel closed the distance between them. Axel's lips met Riku's soft ones gently. It took Riku a moment to respond but when he did Axel pulled him closer. Riku's hand gripped Axel's shoulder as the older man parted his lips. His tongue slide suggestively against Riku's causing the younger male to gasp softly into the other's mouth.

Axel wrapped his other arm around Riku's lower back and pulled him into his lap. The older male pulled away from him to trail burning kisses down his neck.

"Axel," Riku gasped softly as Axel nipped a sensitive spot.

The silver haired male had taken to running his hands over his back and chest, feeling all of the tight muscles and every shudder that passed through his warm body. Finally Axel stopped ravishing his neck and met the younger boy's eyes.

"You okay?" Axel asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper. Riku's hands were clutching his shoulders and he smiled slowly.

"Yeah...I'm okay. Tired..."

"Some insomniac you turned out to be," Axel joked as he held the smaller male to him.

"You're fault... can we just sleep?" His need for sleep was outweighing his hormones.

"Mhm," Axel kissed his forehead and collapsed down onto his bed, pulling Riku down with him. The younger male moved to his side and wrapped his arm around him, his head on the older man's chest. Axel returned the embrace as the two finally got some sleep.

Axel sat in the empty art room playing with different kinds of paint. He was actually happy, he and Riku had been officially together for almost three months. Things were good. Axel looke at the bright colors he had out. They were cheap but they didn't stain all that badly which was good considering he was flinging it everywhere.

"Having a temper tantrum?" Riku stood behind him a slim eyebrow lifted, but a small smile on his face.

"I'm expressing myself," Axel replied without looking over his shoulder.

"Uh huh... it's a temper tantrum," Riku joked as he walked over to the color pallet Axel had sitting on the table next to him. Quietly he dipped his index finger into the orange paint without his boyfriend noticing.

Riku walked behind behind him and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his neck. Axel purred lightly before he felt a cool wet substance on his cheek. Touching it he realized it was orange paint. Riku laughed as Axel spun around.

"Looks good on you Ax," Riku laughed again. Axel smirked and gathered paint on his fingers. He lunged at his lover streaking his face in purple and blue. Riku grabbed the paint pallet and ran. Axel grinned and chased him. The younger teen attacked him with whatever color he could get his hands on. Axel had picked up a bottle and squirted him with it.

Axel grabbed his lover around the waist and smeared paint through his silver hair.

"Hey! Oh that's it!" Riku returned the action unable to break out of Axel's grip.

When they ran out of paint they were on the paint covered floor. Red, blue, purple and orange were everywhere. Riku was on his back on the ground, in a puddle of paint with Axel over him. The redhead's hand was tangled in Riku's paint matted hair with his legs outside of Riku's. Said male's own hands clutched at his boyfriend.

"Your...all paint covered," Riku chuckled as he regained his breath.

"So are you," Axel smirked.

The younger male smiled up at him as he pulled Axel's head down to his. Their lips met in a fiery kiss. Riku's tongue slipped into the older man's mouth eliciting a soft groan from him.

Axel pulled back and stared down at his lover. "What?" Riku asked.

"Mm nothing," Axel pressed a kiss to his lover's lips again.

"Axel..." Riku mewled softly against his lips as he rocked his hips into his.

"Hn," Axel pulled back long enough to rid his lover of his shirt, coating him in more paint from the floor and Axel himself. Axel pressed his hips down to Riku's again, creating friction between them.

Riku moaned softly and tugged at Axel's shirt, which he quickly removed. Riku raked his hands down Axel's chest and back, leaving paint trails.

"Mm," Axel nipped at Riku's skin as he felt the teen undo his pants along with his own. The redhead tugged their pants down part way and ground himself against his lover.

"Ah Axel!" Riku yelped as he arched his back into the touch.

Axel rocked his hips with Riku's, bracing his weight on one bent arm. Over time they matched rhythm an increased their tempo.

"God...Axel...I need more of you," Riku panted out, his hands pulled Axel closer to him. Axel bit down on his neck softly causing Riku to moan.

Axel intertwined his fingers with Riku's and brought their hands down over their members. Both men groaned softly at the sensation, both of them thrusting against one another and their hands.

The redhead smiled when he heard his lover's breath quicken and his whole body tense. Wild aqua eyes locked with poison green before they snapped shut and Riku's mouth crushed to Axel's.

Riku pulled away and threw his head back moaning, "So close..."

Axel ran his thumb over the head of Riku's swollen member, slowly loosing himself as well. "Come on," he could feel the tremble in his lover's movements, "Cum for me."

Riku moaned his name and his grip tightened as he came over them. Axel continued thrusting and moving their hands. Riku looked up his his lover, still quacking from the after affects and pressed his lips to Axel's. That sent him over the edge, Axel came moaning into Riku's mouth.

Panting Axel pressed his sweaty, paint covered, forehead to Riku's. The younger male looped both arms around Axel's neck, while Axel moved his one hand under Riku's skull, the other was gently petting his hair.

"Love you," The words were out of Axel's mouth before he realized it. Axel's eyes widened once he realized it.

Riku stared up at him for a moment before he smiled, "Love you too." Riku kissed him softly causing the older boy to smile.

"Mm...you want to go back to the dorm... and shower?" Axel asked after a while for silence.

"Yeah...we're gonna have to clean this place up too..."

"The janitor owes me a favor...I'll drop him a line in the morning...class is closed tomorrow anyway... Sunday..." Axel kissed his forehead.

"Okay..." Axel got to his feet and pulled his pants up. Riku did the same. After they got the cum and some of the paint off themselves they walked back to their dorm room.

After their hot shower the couple ended up curled up together in Axel's bed.

"You still have blue paint in your hair Riku," Axel mumbled softly.

"Mm I'm not worried about it... sleep...love you..." Riku snuggled closer to his lover as he fell asleep with Axel close behind him.


End file.
